


Hazbin Hotel: Conception

by Frink



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels vs. Demons, Apocalypse, Authority Figures, Christianity, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Hinduism, Ideology, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Magic, Multiple Universes Colliding, Philosophy, Politics, Rebellion, Reincarnation, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink
Summary: Hazbin Hotel x Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne crossoverAn insanely powerful half-human, half-demon hybrid terrifies the denizens of hell. Can Charlie and the rest of the Hazbin gang fight back?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hazbin Hotel: Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Nocturne. Creative liberties have been taken with both properties.

~~~~~~~~~

In the world of angels and demons, there exist beings whose power transcends all physical barriers. And those with the power to challenge God himself shall shape the world to their liking.

A black hole opens up over Hell's crimson red ceiling. A small figure falls from the sky at incredible speed, it crashes feet first onto the roof of one of Hell's many skyscrapers. It rises, seemingly unphased by the plunge.

The figure had the appearance of a young man. Roughly about high school age. But he was no ordinary man. He was shirtless and muscular for his age. His pale skin was adorned with black striped tattoos that glowed bright blue in the dark. There was a black spike jutting out of the back of his neck.

The look on his face was that of anger. He looked out at the city below; the blood red hue of the sky and bustling traffic branching out for miles. This world would soon be his.

~~~~~~~~~

(Hazbin Hotel lobby, morning)

Niffty was busy cooking scrambled eggs for the staff, she cheerily placed the piping hot plates around the dining room table as the gang was busy with their newspaper and morning coffee.

"Change the channel." Said a half asleep Husk, looking at the large flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

Angel Dust was flipping through the channels.

"Anything good on?" said Vaggie, yawning with boredom.

Eyes glazed over, Angel responded with a similarly unenergetic attitude. "Nah, just re-runs"

As he flipped over to 666 news, a bright red 'BREAKING NEWS' banner was flashing on the screen as the segment's transition music started up.

Head anchor and gigantic bitch Katie Killjoy was talking over video feed of destruction and burning buildings. "We now go live to Tom Trench, who's at the scene. Tom, what's it like out there?"

"Katie, I'm here at- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-" The video feed was engulfed in flames before cutting out.

"Great to hear from you as always, Tom! We'll be right back." Katie said with unflinching cheeriness.

"That doesn't sound good" Charlie said concernedly. A faint boom sound could be heard in the distance. A slight vibration shook the hotel, causing furniture and kitchen utensils to fall over. Niffty immediately began sweeping up shattered plate fragments.

"We due for another turf war?" Said Husk.

Angel looked puzzled, placing a hand on his chin. "...nnno, I don't think so... we just finished up the last one a few days ago."

Vaggie opened the front door to look outside. She reeled back in horror. "Holy shit! Guys! Get out here! Half the city is burning!"

The crew slid out from their chairs, a troubled commotion making their way to the front door. They all peeked their heads outside. She was right. The scene outside was more chaotic than usual. Faint screams, tires screeching, and gunfire could be heard for miles. Most of the buildings had their windows blown out and pillars of smoke reached into the sky.

One scream grew closer as a poor, scrawny, unnamed demon slammed into the ground next to them, gasping, barely holding onto life. The bottom half of his body was completely gone. "There's.... no stopping him..." He said through labored breaths.

"Who? Who are you talking about?!" Charlie said, holding the dying demon in her arms.

"He's already taken... the west half of the city.... Run..... Run while you still can!" He said before his body grew limp.

Alastor pondered "Who would be so reckless as to invade all three districts at once? Could it be Vox?"

Angel butted in, "Vox is too much of a pussy to start another gang war so soon after the previous one. Plus he doesn't have the manpower to take over that much territory in such little time. But you're right. Who'd be crazy enough to declare war on all the major crime lords at once?"

"Well whatever it is, we should arm ourselves and be prepared if it tries to attack the hotel. C'mon, I've stached some weapons inside" Vaggie said.

"Oh you'll need more than that I'm afraid..." A cocky electronic voice startled them. They turned around to face the Hotel's entrance. Standing near the front gate was a demon with a television for a face.

"Vox! What are you doing here you slimy bastard?" Alastor snarled.

"Oh I'm fleeing for my life, like most of the town I imagine. I've been kicked out of my penthouse by that troublesome boy and his cronies it seems." Vox said boredly, examining his nails.

Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Boy? Don't tell me the one that's been causing all this destruction is but a mere child."

"From what I've heard, he's quite young. But don't let that fool you. This is no ordinary demon we're talking about. He seems more like a god to me."

"Many people have laid such a claim before. In my experience, they've all failed to live up to that expectation."

"This one's different, I assure you. Not only is he incredibly strong on his own, but he's also been going around recruiting demons to do his bidding. He's getting more powerful by the minute it seems."

"What's my father doing about this?" Said Charlie

"Who can say? He's been locked up in that castle of his this whole time. All I know is he better get off his ass and do something, or there'll be no one left to fight back."

"Wait, how do you know all this? You workin' for him or something?" Said Husk, pointing an accusatory claw.

"No, but I have eyes and ears on the streets, and my scouts are telling me this freak is making all the local crime bosses piss themselves. From what I've heard, he doesn't speak much. He doesn't even have a real name. Some of my men are even treating him like some kind of Messiah figure, going around calling him the... 'Demi-Fiend' or something."

Angel Dust chortled, "Pffft... Like I'm supposed to be afraid of some goomba running around, calling himself the 'Demi-Fiend'."

"What will you do now? You're welcome to take shelter in the Hotel." Said Charlie.

"No!"  
"Absolutely not!" Vaggie and Alastor yelled simeltaniously. For once they were in agreement. "Charlie, we can't trust this guy."

Vox raised a hand. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to be skipping town for a while until this all blows over. Try not to get yourselves killed out there. Ta ta!" He waved as he walked toward the outskirts of the city.

"I always hated that asshole..." Angel Dust whispered under his breath as soon as Vox was out of speaking distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours pass. The gang had finished improvising barricades around the perimeter of the hotel, the windows were boarded up with plywood and sheet metal. They ran out of nails halfway and had to start using duct tape. Niffty handed out juice boxes and granola bars to the hard workers. As usual, Angel Dust sat on his ass and did nothing.

Charlie wiped the dirt from her hands. "Whew, that's finally done. Hey Vaggie, what's our ammo situation like?"

"Not a lot. We've got enough for a few short engagements, but that's it" Vaggie said.

"I see. Niffty, what about food?"

"We've got 300 boxes of macaroni and cheese! Someone must've had a huge craving!" The the short, energetic girl shouted before zipping back inside.

"Good, it looks like we're all set up. Alastor, grab a rifle and head up to the rooftop."

Alastor held fireballs in his hands, and a mass of black tentacles rose from the ground behind him. "Oh naive Charlie, I'd only be handicapping myself if I used one of those pea-shooters."

"Fine then. Angel, grab your guns and head up to the roof, we need you scouting for anyone suspicious."

"Got it" Angel said, giving four thumbs up.

Vaggie smiled. "Wow babe, I didn't know you were so good at organizing like this. Color me impressed!"

Charlie placed a hand on Vaggie's shoulder "Thanks. My dad taught me how to lead an army in case we ever had to go to war with heaven."

They were interuppted by a loud struggle coming from the roof. "Ow! What the fu-AAAAAAAAAHH!" Angel Dust could be heard screaming as machine gun fire filled the air. The group looked up, desperately trying to see what was happening.

After a few seconds of silence, a figure emerged at the edge of the top floor balcony. Tossing Angel Dust, the spider fell several stories before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. His body shattered and bloody, a whimpered "ow..." Was all he could say before falling unconscious.

Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor looked up to see figure with glowing blue stripes staring down at them from the top of the hotel. He leapt from the balcony down to the ground, landing on two feet with enough force to break a normal demon's legs. The impact of his feet left large cracks in the pavement. The shockwave sent them flying back, and destroyed any flimsy barricade like it was made of wet tissue paper. The windows blew out immediately and tiny shards of glass were strewn about on the ground. The earth shook with every step he took.

Charlie stumbled to her feet, wiping glass and a small amount of blood from her coat. "So... You must the 'Demi-Fiend' everyone's talking about."

Vox's info was right after all. He was definitely a teenager, yet his muscles were incredibly defined like a bodybuilder's.

Alastor was next to get up. He admired the boy's tattoos. "I've never seen anything like this before. Just what kind of demon are you?"

The boy remained silent continuing his intense stare. He eventually produced a small item in his hands and held it out for them to see. It was metallic and had seven prongs; three on either side and one in the middle. His lips opened and they heard his voice for the first time. "Have you seen this before?" He said simply. His voice was masculine for his age, like a man in his mid 20s.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said confused. "What is that?"

"It's a candelabrum. Have you seen one that looks like this?"

"I have no idea what your talking about!"

The fire in his eyes grew. He looked at them with an almost murderous gaze. "...I'm only going to ask you this once.... Where is the god of this world?"

Charlie paused, even more confused at this odd question.

Alastor helped Vaggie to her feet. She quickly noticed the boy confronting Charlie and rushed to attack him, only to be held back by Alastor.

Charlie spoke with calm demeanor. "He's in a place that you can't reach. Not from here at least."

"Take me to him. Now."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'll kill you otherwise"

~~~~~~~~~

(Magne castle entrance)

Charlie and Vaggie traveled with the Demi-Fiend to find Charlie's father, while Husk and Niffty stayed behind to tend to Angel's wounds. Alastor stayed back too, though he needed convincing, and only agreed once the Demi-Fiend agreed not to harm the girls.

Large walls encircled the royal manor. They approached the gate and pressed the call button. Above the button was a small telcom screen. A fuzzy image appeared.

"Dad?!" Charlie spoke. "Dad, we need to speak to you. We uhhh..." She looked back at the Demi-Fiend, the pissed-off expression never leaving his face. "...We have a guest."

Lucifer's white and red face appeared on the static filled screen. "Charlie? Is that you? Is something-" He noticed the tattooed figure behind her . "You've gotta be... WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT THING HERE?!"

"He said he just wants to talk! Please open the gate!"

...

Nothing but dead air leaked from the com speaker. Painful seconds go by.

An already defeated sounding Lucifer sighed, "I suppose it was inevitable... Come in then..."

~~~~~~~~~

The three rode the elevator up to Lucifer's private study, which overlooked the city.

They found Lucifer calmly looking out of the room's large window, somberly admiring his kingdom. The desk at which he worked, and the arms of the chair in which he sat were worn from centuries of use. He didn't want to lose the power he had built up for so long. And yet it could all come crashing down in a few moments. Standing behind him was a monster unlike any he had faced before. A destroyer of worlds. An unstoppable force given the power to topple God and demon king alike. In one hand lay a glass of brandy, from which Lucifer sipped from with shaking hand. In the other, a small metallic decoration.

"I assume you're looking for this?" Lucifer said, turning to face his guests. The candelabrum in his hands was similar in bronzed appearance to the one the boy possessed. "As you have no doubt already discerned, I am the king of this realm. You may call me... Lucifer."

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Odd. the Lucifer of my world was much more intimidating."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Your world...?" She whispered to herself.

The boy held up a demanding finger, pointed directly at the demon king. "That candelabrum. Hand it over."

Lucifer's hand recoiled, his paper white eyes racked with suspicion. "Not so fast. What do you aim to do with it?"

"I wish to convene with your God."

"He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. What would you do were you to successfully assemble such a meeting?"

"...I aim to kill him."

"What!" Vaggie shouted.

A hearty laugh blasted out from the bottom of Lucifer's lungs. "A fool's errand. Surely you must be joking."

The fiend's brow furrowed as he took one step forward. "Do I look like the kind of man that tells jokes...?"

"If there was a way to kill God, I would've tried by now."

"Why do you want to kill God so badly?" Charlie interjected.

The boy paused, "How would you react if I were to tell you that there are worlds beyond this one?" 

"I know that already. There's heaven, hell, and the living world."

"And beyond that? What if I were to tell you that beyond this realm exist an infinite number of different, yet similar worlds. Each governed by their own laws, ruled over by different creator deities."

"I'd find that hard to believe."

"And what if I were to tell you that I've met someone like your father here, and many others that fit the description of the ones I'm looking for, only they're from a different universe. I've met God, come face to face with the great will, and peeled away at the very walls of reality. That's how I know I can kill them."

"But why?"

"...I was once a high school boy, just the same as any other. I had friends and a normal life. Then one day, my life was changed forever. I was forced into a world that was not my own. A world filled with demons. I started out weak and afraid, but I wasn't alone. I met a man who also called himself Lucifer. Much like your father, he was a tempter and a granter of power. I was transformed into a demon myself.

I slowly gained allies; I grew in strength until I became the most powerful being in the world. I eventually confronted the one who created my world, and I defeated him. With no one left to reset the balance, that world became empty and abandoned."

"Abandoned? I don't get it." Said Vaggie

"You see, all worlds are bound to a neverending cycle of life and death. They are born, they live, they die. And when a world dies, those with a strong enough reason can remake the world however they see fit. However, with a creator God gone, that cycle of life and death is broken, leaving a hollowed out husk."

"Reason?"

"Yes. Any human with a strong will can have a reason. A reason is essentially the ruling ideology from which a world is governed. Some wish for a world where everyone is equal. Others wish for a world of absolute freedom and individuality. Others wish for a sedated world with no suffering. What matters is whether they have the mental and physical strength to change anything."

"And what is your reason?"

..."Unfortunately, demons like myself can't have a reason, only a human can. I am merely a tool that is used to enact that change. By holding that person's vision in my heart, I can enact their wishes for them. Only by absorbing a demon's power can I hope to challenge God."

"So, you need a human with a reason to reset the world, do you?" Said Lucifer. "Then why do you need this?" He said holding up his candelabrum.

"The candelabra are a test, used to determine who is most worthy to face the creator. The being that gathers the most is sent to challenge that world's God for the right to change the world."

"Its all so much to take in..." Charlie said with fatigue.

Lucifer's brow lowered with impatience. He set down his drink and looked the Demi-Fiend straight in the eye. "Then what exactly are you to me? I believe you owe me an apology. You've burned a large chunk of my beautiful city you know."

"I don't owe you anything. Give me that candelabrum before you get hurt."

A clap of thunder pierced the red sky. "Insolent boy! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to? I've been torturing sinners since before your ancestors could even walk upright! Even If you could defeat me, the only way to heaven from here is through a portal that only I have access to, and I'll never let you through."

"I wasn't asking. This is your last chance, surrender the candelabrum to me, or be destroyed." The Demi-Fiend's stance widened

"Wait!" Charlie screamed, "There's no need to fight!"

"Don't you understand?" The boy told her. "Your world is coming to an end. My presence here is proof of it. When my world was destroyed, That world's Lucifer sent me to other realms, collecting candelabra and facing off against other deities. That is my role as godslayer. Without my intervention, your God will kill everyone you love and reset the world once again. I have a chance to change the future, to give you all a better reality."

Lucifer butted in, "Hold on a second. You said you wanted to kill God. Wouldn't that just leave the world a husk like the one you originally came from?"

"I only have to challenge him, unless he lashes out in anger, I won't have to kill him. It will just be a test of strength." A glint of red briefly sparked in his eyes.

Vaggie whispered to Charlie. "I don't trust this guy. His story doesn't make sense. If all he wanted was that candel-thingy, he wouldn't have destroyed the city to find it."

Charlie had a decision to make. Would she abandon her father, or would she risk pissing off the demon that had just levelled most of Pentagram City? She took a step between the two men. "I've decided... I'm not going to let you hurt my father!"

"Yes!" Vaggie cheered, "and if she's made up her mind, then so have I" Vaggie said, taking her girlfriend's side.

"You dare challenge me...?" The Demi-Fiend said furiously, small lightning bolts gathering around his feet. His tattoos shone bright blue.

"I'm not afraid of you..." Vaggie said brandishing a spear.

"Yeah!" Charlie concurred. "I don't understand a word you're saying, but I like my world just the way it is, thank you very much!"

"And that is your true decision?" The fiend spoke with somber realization. Nothing but the ambient crackle and smoke of the burning buildings outside hung in the air. "Very well..."

His eyes shone bright red, the lightning surrounding his body drew more powerful every second. The room shook until the roof partially collapsed, leaving them in the open air atop the castle. He opened his mouth as if to draw breath, instead he uttered a single word...

"...Harlot."

In an instant, the Demi-Fiend threw his hand out in front of him. In a flash of bright light, a being exploded up from the floor. It's appearance was that of a female skeleton in medieval dress, riding on top of a seven-headed red beast, carrying a chalice of pestilence and death in her hand. His world's physical manifestation of the biblical whore of Babylon.

A torrent of static filled the air. The demoness's hair stood on end, with a bright flash and a bang, lightning pierced through their bodies, stunning them instantly.

Twitching and still smoking from her charred skin, Vaggie stumbled to her feet. With spear raised, she charged the fiend, screaming like a banshee.

Blow after blow, thrust after pained thrust, she struck at his abdomen. Yet no matter how hard she pushed, his flesh gave not an inch. His skin was like iron, and her hits left little more than scratches. 

Charlie and Lucifer flung fireballs at the Harlot, but each flame seemed to be absorbed, snuffed out, and dissipated into thin air.

With nothing but his bare hands, the Demi-Fiend lunged forth, and with the force of a frieght train, his fist slammed into Charlie's chest, sending her flying into the wall behind her. For a brief moment, Charlie could almost feel her soul leave her body.

"Trumpeter!" the boy cried out. Another skeletal being emerged. This time, one wielding a horn. A beckoner of apocalypse.

A white fog emerged from the trumpeter's mouth. Lucifer felt a strong chill run up his spine. The air grew cold as the cells in his body began to freeze solid. His limbs stilled with rigidity. The king of hell was reduced to a frozen statue.

With a firm thrust of his palm, the fiend sent Lucifer flying out of the top story window, shards of glass and ice that were once his body showered the ground below.

With impossible grip, the blue striped hybrid picked Vaggie up off the ground by the back of her neck, held her in the air for a few seconds while she struggled, them slammed her face first into the ground, cracking her skull in the process.

Beaten and broken, Vaggie could only lie there half conscious as the Demi-Fiend stood triumphantly over her. "It's over" he said quietly. "You've lost."

Tears fell down her face, blood streamed from her broken nose. Charlie lay dazed, buried in rubble beside her. Her father shattered to pieces outside.

The skeletal demons he had summoned evaporated. Despite all the violence, the fiend greeted Vaggie with a small smile on his face. "You fight like a madwoman... I could use someone like you."

"What...?" Vaggie groaned through the pain.

"I want you to fight by my side. Join me, or you will die here this very moment. I'm only going to ask you this once."

"What would...ngh" she winced, holding a hand to her head. "What would that... entail?" Her ears rang. She could feel the concussion swelling inside her brain.

"You do whatever I say, whenever I say it. In exchange, I will spare your lives."

"But Charlie... will be safe?"

"Yes."

Charlie reached out a hand in desperation. "Don't do it... Vaggie... He can't... Be trusted..." She said, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"And the others... You'll leave them alone?" Said Vaggie

"Yes"

The wind whistled, and Vaggie gulped. The familiar taste of iron tickled the back of her throat as she extended a shaky hand up to him despite Charlie's protests.

As he pulled Vaggie up to her feet, dusting her off, Charlie clawed herself out of the rubble. "Wait..." she said. "I have... one condition" she spoke through labored breaths. "Take... t-take me with you" she said clutching her side.

"Charlie..." Vaggie painfully whispered with anguish in her eyes.

"You would be entering my service as well" said the fiend.

"That's fine, I don't care anymore. Just please..." Charlie begged with tears in her eyes. "Please don't take her away from me. I can't live without her."

He looked at her with silent pity. He was a being capable of extreme destruction and cruelty. Fury and vitriol vaguely shaped into human form. And yet he still possessed a soul capable of compassion. "Very well."

He held his hands up to the two disheveled demonesses, and called forth a small fairy, no larger than a person's hand. "Pixie" the fiend called her. A soothing green mist filled the air around them, closing their wounds and invigorating their muscles. Even the shattered remains of Lucifer outside began to rematerialize.

Vaggie rubbed her healed arm and smiled. A smile that quickly grew bittersweet given her recently sacrificed freedom. "So what do we do now?"

The Demi-Fiend picked the metal pronged instrument off of Lucifer's desk. "We have the candelabra. Now we must convene with your maker."

Charlie pulled a large family portrait off the wall to reveal a black wormhole embedded in the wall. "This portal has remained open for eons. It is used to keep up communications between God and my father in case he ever wanted to surrender; not like he ever seriously considered it though. It should take you where you need to go.

Just so you know... Once we enter, there's no garuntee that we'll ever return."

"I know, I've done this many times before" the boy said unconcerned with the prospect. "And thank you... I know it mustn't be easy to make a decision like this."

"Not like we had much of a choice" Vaggie said crossing her arms.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..." He said. The trio walked through the portal into inky blackness.

Outside, several surprised hell denizen onlookers gazed at a bloody, face-down Lucifer, who had regained consciousness only a few seconds before. Minutes after being thoroughly humiliated in front of his subjects, he glared at them in frustration. "The fuck are you all staring at?! Keep walking!"

The crowd quickly dispursed.

~~~~~~~~~

Abyss. Silence. Cold and dead as the vaccum of space. The demon hybrid and his two new recruits ventured blindly forward into a lifeless void not unlike one that existed before the creation of the universe. With no echo in the infinite space, their heartbeats made the only sound they could hear. Time lost all meaning here. They could've been walking for days... or merely a few minutes.

And then a brilliant speck of light penetrated the endless nothingness. Within seconds, a warm, glowing yellow hue engulfed them. Bright and hot as a sun, a booming, authoritative, masculine voice blasted into their ears with nearly enough force to burst eardrums.

"BEHOLD ALL THAT I AM. HEAR ME AND KNOW JOY AT MY PRESENCE."

The Demi-Fiend spoke up first. "Do you know who I am?"

"OF COURSE MY CHILD. I KNOW ALL. I SEE... ALL."

"Then you know why I'm here..."

Charlie and Vaggie tried to make themselves as small as possible; to hide from the intimidating figure in front of them. Nothing could be known for certain, yet their minds both deduced exactly who it was they were speaking to.

The boy, still brimming with confidence, took a step forward and pointed at the glowing orb above him. "Your time has come, old man. Face me!"

The voice continued on, unimpressed at the display. "JUST LIKE A MORTAL. SO IMPATIENT."

"You'll excuse me if I skip the formalities. You got a name?"

"MUCH LIKE THE DEMON WHO DECIEVED YOU, I HAVE MANY NAMES. YOU MAY CALL ME FATHER, FOR YOU ARE MY CHILD."

"Oh yeah? Funny. That's what the last one said before I shoved my foot in his ass!"

"INSOLENT CHILD! YOU HAVE BEEN DIRTIED BY THE WORLD OF MAN. YET MY KINDNESS REMAINS INFINITE. REPENT AND ALL OF YOUR PAST EVIL DEEDS WILL BE FORGIVEN."

The boy chuckled. "That's rich. The god I know is a power hungry maniac that genocides his own people if they don't act the way he wants."

"FOOL! I STRIKE DOWN THOSE THAT WISH TO DESTROY MY PERFECT CREATION. YOU DO NOT WANT TO MAKE AN ENEMY OF ME."

A nervous Charlie leaned out from behind the fiend. "Um, excuse me sir... Mr. uh... God was it? Hi I'm Charlie, the uh... Princess of Hell. I feel like we may have... hehe... gotten off on the wrong foot here and-"

"SILENCE SINNER! YOUR EXISTENCE HERE IS AN ABOMINATION."

"Hey! You can't talk to my new lackey like that!" The fiend shouted.

"Lackey...?" Charlie said with a frown.

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT SERPENT LUCIFER HAS CORRUPTED YOU BEYOND SALVATION."

"You take away all free thought and individuality! I don't want the kind of 'salvation' your offering."

"FREEDOM AND INDIVIDUALITY ARE DISTRACTIONS OF THE FLESH. THE ONLY WAY TO ACHIEVE TRUE HAPPINESS AND FULFILLMENT OF THE SPIRIT IS THROUGH OBEDIENCE TO ME. FREEDOM ONLY LEADS TO CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION."

"Chaos?" Vaggie thought to herself. "Where is all this stuff coming from?"

"COME NOW MY CHILD. DID YOU REALLY THINK THIS EVIL SPAWN WAS ACTING OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF HIS HEART? LOOK IN HIS EYES! HE ONLY WISHES TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD AND LEAVE IT AN EMPTY SHELL. SUCH IS HIS NATURE. THIS FIEND IS ONLY CAPABLE OF DESTRUCTION. HE CANNOT CREATE ANYTHING WITH HIS HANDS. HE DID NOT EVEN OBTAIN A HUMAN REASON WITH WHICH TO CREATE A NEW WORLD!"

Vaggie turned to the boy. "Is this true? Did you destroy the world you came from?"

The fiend looked down, somewhat ashamed. "It's true. I once blindly took orders from Lucifer. Traveling from realm to realm, reclaiming each world in the name of chaos. And in the worlds where I could not succeed, I left them as lifeless husks. All to satiate Lucifer's and my own lust for power...

...But I've changed my mind. I may not have a human reason, but that doesn't mean I can't make a difference. This thing wants to kill everyone, including us three, and reset everything. I say 'bullshit' to that. He can't reconcieve the world if we beat him here today. He'll be forced to leave the world as is. I've decided... No more rebirths or resets. No one else dies today!"

The glow remained silent for a few seconds. "NOT ONLY AM I THE FATHER OF CREATION, I AM ALSO THE FATHER OF FORGIVENESS. I OFFER YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO REPENT. ADMIT TO YOUR MISTAKE IN COMING HERE. LEAVE THIS PLACE AND RETURN TO THE WORLD FROM WHENCE YOU CAME. IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO AVOID ETERNAL SUFFERING."

"See, gods like you only start cutting deals when they are afraid." The fiend crossed his arms and leaned forward, speaking gently. "Are you afraid?"

"FEAR IS A HUMAN EMOTION, THOUGH THAT IS NOT SURPRISING, COMING FROM THAT WHICH IS PART HUMAN. IN TIME... YOU WILL LEARN TO BOTH LOVE AND FEAR ME."

The boy turned his head toward the girls behind him. "I don't think he's going to listen to reason" His index finger shot up at the deity with an air of authority. "So... Shall we set up some ground rules? Last one standing wins. You win, you can kill everyone and remake the world however you want. If we win, you leave the world as it is. That sound fair?"

"THE LORD DOES NOT DEFILE THEMSELVES TO SUCH A BASE HUMAN PRACTICE AS NEGOTIATION. STILL, IF YOU INSIST ON BEING MADE AN EXAMPLE OF IN FRONT OF ALL DEMONKIND, THEN I WILL NOT REFUSE. THAT IS YOUR RIGHT AS A HUMAN WITH FREE WILL."

The deity's golden shimmer gave form to a face both terrifying and awe-inspiring. The golden God towered over them in the blackness of space.

The Demi-Fiend's eyes once again shone bright red. His knees bent, and his core muscles tightened.

The final battle was at hand.

"What is this... thing? What can we do?" Vaggie said with anger and confusion.

"Just keep him busy. I'll focus on lowering his defenses" said the boy as his tattoos turned to blue.

Continental varieties of energy were exchanged. Fire, ice, wind, and electricity; these forces of nature bent to the will of their masters. The smatterings of new galaxies formed and unformed in mere instants.

The demonesses would fight with the most powerful dark magics known to their kind, most of them forbidden in the underworld for being too unstable, and yet these seemed like parlor tricks compared to incantations the Demi-Fiend was busy brewing, which would tear at the very fabric of space-time.

The line between human and God was blurred several times during this ordeal. When the deity's attacks grew too ferocious, the fiend would call out to his Pixie for healing, to which she lovingly obeyed.

Eventually the golden head's attacks grew weaker, and the fiend drew upon all his strength to deliver a final blow. His hand outstretched, delivered out from a portal came a devil with four arms and three eyes wielding a trident. 

The Hindu God of destruction, Shiva himself.

A rumbling of shattered earth could be heard all around them. The vibration unsettled Charlie's stomach, and the tremors were enough to make Vaggie's hair stand on end, shifting her bangs away from her covered left eye.

The dissolution of Shiva's Pralaya melted away at the head's defenses until only a tired shell remained.

"YOU FOOL!" The head pleaded. "I CREATED THE UNIVERSE. I MADE YOU! I CAN UN-MAKE YOU JUST AS EASILY." 

Even the girls could tell that this was a desperate bluff.

The Fiend displayed nothing but silence and stillness for an inordinate amount of time. Before finally, his head rose. His eyes glowed brilliant white-ish yellow.

"Yah-Heh-Vev-Heh..." He began to speak in hebrew, the language of creation. 

"אני מוצא אותך אשם בחטא של רצח עם. אני מגרש אותך לתהום שממנו באת."

(I find you guilty of the sin of genocide. I banish you to the abyss from whence you came.)

Lightning spiraled around the Fiend's head. In a sudden flash of immeasurable power, a beam of electricity rocketed out of his eyes at high speeds, piercing the great one's skull, causing him to hurtle backwards, dissepating back into ether.

"It is finished."

~~~~~~~~

The tetragrammaton's voice still echoed out from the great nothing. "SO... THIS IS THE CHOICE YOU HAVE MADE...?"

HEHE, IT MATTERS NOT. YOUR VICTORY TODAY IS A HOLLOW ONE...

THOUGH I WILL RETURN THE WORLD TO THE WAY IT WAS, YOU STILL FAILED TO GATHER A HUMAN'S REASON. HUMAN AND DEMON-KIND ALIKE WILL ONE DAY YEARN FOR DEATH ONCE AGAIN...

AND ON THAT DAY... I WILL RETURN.

WHAT A WASTE."

A bright light engulfed the party.

~~~~~~~~

Once again, they found themselves on the streets of hell. "Did we do it?" said Vaggie.

They looked around to find bustling city streets, seemingly undisturbed by the days events. Katie Killjoy was on the evening news on a television in a nearby window. "In other news, looting season is just around the corner! We've got a local entrepreneur who specializes in this season's hottest crowbars and molotov cocktails! Plus Tom brings us weather and the latest murderball scores. We're bringing you all that and more this evening. So stay tuned with us here on 666 news!"

"It seems your world has returned to it's normal state" said the boy.

"Thank you" said Charlie. "You didn't have to do what you did, so you have my gratitude."

"You heard what he said though. We didn't prevent the apocalypse, merely delayed it."

"Still... You've done our kingdom a great service today"

"What will you do now?" Said Vaggie.

"I am still in service to my master Lucifer" said the boy. "I gave up most of my free will when I accepted his power. He still expects me to conquer this world, but the deity is defeated, and that's what matters most right now. I suppose I'll travel to a new world and do this all over again. That is my role to play."

...

He looked around at the demon society around him; every one with their own dreams and desires. He stared at Charlie and Vaggie with a small amount of sympathy. He sighed. "I suppose I should release you from my service as well."

The girls beamed. "Really?! You mean it?"

"Yes. It seems after further evaluation, you two aren't that powerful after all, at least not enough to be on my team."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Vaggie said taking offense.

"Whatever. It's fine, Vaggie" Said Charlie. "At least now we can go back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah" the Demi-Fiend chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about all that. I really did a number on your friend there, didn't I?"

Charlie slapped her forehead with surprise. "That's right! We have to go see how Angel Dust is holding up!"

"I guess I should be going then" said the Fiend, opening up a portal back to his home dimension.

"Wait! I almost forgot to ask!" said Charlie. "I'm trying to rehabilitate demons so they can go to heaven, with God defeated, does that mean that heaven is open to us now?

He frowned, "That world is of God's domain. It's unlikely he would open it to someone that doesn't pledge absolute fealty to him."

Charlie looked down at the ground, a dejected look on her face.

"But you have your freedom now. That's what's most important" he said, trying to cheer her up. "You could make this place into a paradise if you wanted."

"Will we ever see you again?" Said Vaggie.

"I travel between realms quite often. It's likely our paths will cross once more."

"What do we do if that golden head thing comes back?"

"Then I won't be far behind. The battle between law and chaos is eternal. Plus you two have gained an ally for life."

Charlie grinned, placing a hand on her hips. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Not even in the slightest" the Fiend said to an incredibly disappointed Charlie. "Still... I think you are in need of some reassurance. Take this as a gesture of good will, and a promise that I shall return one day."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small coin. With a satisfying *ting* sound, he flipped it over to Vaggie who caught it out of mid-air.

She inspected the coin closely. "What's a 'Macca'?" She whispered to herself.

With no hesitation, or so much as a wave goodbye, the Demi-Fiend turned around and walked straight through his portal before it closed.

And just like that, he was gone.

Vaggie yawned. "Mmm, I'm exhausted! Let's go home, babe."

Charlie followed suit, stretching her arms. "Yup, it's been a pretty rough day. You wanna take the train, or should I call us a taxi?"

"Actually, it looks like we aren't too far from the hotel. We could walk if you wanted."

"That sounds fine, I'm absolutely starving though."

"There should be some leftovers in the fridge."

"We really gotta clean all that crap out. Like, who keeps making all that mac n cheese?"

The two giggled and held eachother's hand while walking home.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the world of angels and demons, there exist gods who wish to maintain control over their creations. There exist heros and villains that rebel against their creators and attempt to forge a better world for themselves or for others. And then there are the masses. Those that wish to simply live their lives and get caught up in all the conflict and bloodshed. 

We live and die by the choices we make. Who we decide to befriend, and who we decide to make our enemies.

Whatever your reason for living is. Whatever worldview you have. Make sure you stand up for what you believe in.

Life is a finite resource. Use it well.


End file.
